


Big Bird

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2012; a trip down memory lane





	Big Bird

The big blue-white Boeing hadn’t lost its magic. If possible, the magic had increased since her last official trip on one of them. Sure, the plane wasn’t the same anymore – “their” Air Force One having been retired a few years ago – but she still couldn’t help feeling a bit nostalgic upon boarding the plane.

There was no better way of flying than aboard one of the SAM aircrafts, whether the call sign was Air Force One or not. When she had lost the primary in 2008, she hadn’t expected to be a frequent guest on one of these planes again. Yet, here she was, on one of her last flights home as Secretary of State for the Obama administration.

While it had been a good tenure, a successful one, while there had been fun coupled with the exhausting, long hours they kept, while there had been laughter amidst the serious negotiations, while she had friends on the team she would miss not seeing on a daily basis anymore, she was looking forward to being a private citizen again. Sure, she would miss the OPS centre and the plane, but she would gain time with her family, with her husband.

Between urgent matters that needed to be addressed and people that required his attention, she and Bill had never gotten much alone time together on the big plane to simply enjoy the comfort it provided. However, they seldom got to relish the sights and culture their destinations had offered either. Something they intended to change in the future – when travelling by different means.

They had managed to join the mile-high club on Air Force One, though. The press would most likely be shocked or surprised or both to hear of this fact. Quite a few would probably dismiss it based on their perception of her (his reputation made the event almost a given), which was fine with her. One intimate story less in the news.

She was still impressed and a bit surprised herself they had gotten away with it.

 

_Air Force One was heading back to Washington after an exhausting, but exciting foreign trip. As usual, there was no way around a meeting to get an update on domestic events, discuss possible reactions, go over the schedule for the next day, and exchange stories of the last few days._

_Once the meeting was concluded, he left the cabin with the others. She put her feet on the sofa and started to make herself comfortable, figuring she’d have the next hours to rest and relax._

_To her surprise, though, her husband returned a few moments later and closed the door firmly behind him. A clear sign that company was unwanted until he indicated otherwise, and short of a nuclear attack, nobody would dare disturb him, them._

_She watched as he dropped into the chair behind the desk and leaned back in it, running his fingers through his hair. By all indications, he was exhausted. If not necessarily physically, at least mentally, emotionally. A state she could very well relate to._

_For a moment, she was torn between staying where she was and wanting to be near him. But quickly, the latter gained the upper hand, and she swung her legs off the couch again, bridged the short distance._

_Cradling his head against her chest, she pressed her lips against his temple. He sighed and hummed appreciatively. With his arms around her hips, he hugged her back._

_They remained like this for a while, each savouring the closeness of the other and the placidity of the moment._

_Then suddenly, she found herself pulled onto his lap without any warning, his mouth covering hers._

_This seating arrangement beat the couch by far. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, but kept it slow._

_His hands moved up and down her back, one coming to rest on her backside, the other playing with her hair, caressing her neck and the back of her head._

_After a while, the hand moved from her behind, along her thigh to her nylon-covered knee where it jumped legs to move upwards again – only this time on the inside of her thigh, slipping under her skirt, pushing it up a bit in the process._

_When he suddenly encountered naked skin where he had expected nylon, he broke the oral connection to look at her, numerous questions written on his face. Exploring further, he discovered garters._

_He growled. “What are you up to, darling?”_

_She giggled at his reaction. She hadn’t expected anybody to find out – not even him, at least not before they made it back to their bedroom at home._

_“Wardrobe malfunction,” she explained. “The last pantyhose tore this morning. This was the emergency solution. And no, I don’t know why the maids packed them. So no, I’m up to nothing. You, however...” She wiggled her bottom against his growing erection._

_She had a naughty streak that nobody would ever associate with her who didn’t truly know her, that he loved about her. If she had been the woman the public painted her to be, he wouldn’t have fallen for her._

_A groan escaped him. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes. Whether it was caused by the stimulation or the bad pun, she wasn’t sure, but looking at him, worry rose._

_“You sure you don’t want to rest?”_

_“I want you,” he stated bluntly, his eyes locking with hers for emphasis._

_She nodded and slid off his lap. “We’ll have to be quiet.”_

_“I know,” he acknowledged, well aware that remaining quite during sex wasn’t exactly their strong suit, “but I need you.”_

_She could relate to that. It had been too long. Between official business, obligatory social events and exhaustion, they hadn’t found more than a few minutes at a time for themselves._

_While he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants to free his erection, she removed her panties and then, pulling up her skirt, climbed on the chair, straddling him._

_The moment she was settled, he moved a hand between their bodies and cupped her vulva. At first, he only stroked and massaged her. When he felt her wetness increase, he slipped a finger into her._

_As he tenderly stimulated her, she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning loudly. Looking him deep into the eyes, she allowed him to see her, to see what, how he made her feel._

_She braced herself with one arm on the desk behind her as she rode his hand._

_Her look increased his arousal, made his cock harden further. There was a forbidden vibe to it all that acted as an aphrodisiac. Immaculately dressed from the waist up, deliciously indecent from the waist down, she was sin personified, presented a sight that would get him through a few boring meetings and forever be associated with this plane._

_With his other hand, he cupped one of her breasts, rubbed the hardened nipple with his palm through her clothes, the fabric adding to the effect._

_Her free hand moved to cover the other breast, mimicking his actions. Physical stimulation for her, visual stimulation for him. The eroticism sent his mind spiralling into incoherency and his sex drive into overload._

_He needed to feel her around him, to feel the physical connection with her, to bury himself deep inside of her. It was an unrefined, primal urge he found himself impossible to resist for much longer._

_“I need you,” he said, his voice loaded with desire._

_She nodded in understanding and consent. “Do it,” she encouraged him._

_He pulled his finger out of her and slightly reluctantly abandoned the breast to grab her hips and pull her down on his erection._

_Having joined their bodies with one hard thrust, he helped her into an upright position. Her hands found purchase on the backrest of the chair while she used his shirt-clad shoulder to muffle her increasingly louder moans._   
_He mirrored her action, hid his face in the crook of her neck._

_“No mark,” she reminded him, breathlessly, when his lips connected with her skin._

_Even his lust-clouded mind recognised and accepted the validity of this warning. She hadn’t dressed to hide a hickey on her neck today, and the press would surely spot it, draw a conclusion – whether it would be the right or the wrong one wouldn’t even matter – and have a field day._

_“Yes” was all he could manage to voice, but the meaning was clear: he understood, he agreed, he promised to be careful._

_Their pace was fast and hard. It was about lust and need. Their bodies craved each other, craved the pleasure they provided._

_Damped moans and the wet noises of colliding flesh filled the cabin. The walls should be thick enough to contain the sounds, but in the end, they could only hope not to be discovered. Although they weren’t doing anything illegal or even morally reprehensible, it would lead to a lot of awkwardness. However, there was something to be said about the thrill of it._

_This wasn’t their first round in a (semi-)public place or near company, but since their exchanging the relative safety of Arkansan public life for the national stage, they had become more cautious, retreated to the privacy of the residence or provided bedroom wherever they happened to be. Their level of PDA was certainly a lot higher than that of the predecessors, but there was a limit to what they were willing to share, a limit to what should be shared. And especially given the general tone of the press coverage they received, their sex life was very much off limits and banned to the shadows. Granted, half a plane away from the press pool and even closer to aides and other staff couldn’t exactly be called in the shadow, but occasionally, you just had to take a risk._

_As far as he was concerned, this risk was totally worth it; and judging by her actions, she concurred._

_When he noticed himself sucking at her neck, he tore his lips away, grabbed her head with one hand and fused their mouths in a heated kiss._

_There was no other way for him to contain the loud groan building in his throat as he felt himself nearing an orgasm of mind-blowing intensity._

_“Me, too,” she breathed against his lips, confirming what her body was telling him._

_As their pace became even more frantic, he added further stimulation by pressing a thumb against her clitoris – obviously a good move, but not necessarily a smart one._

_“Oh God fuck yessssss!”_

_He covered her mouth with his other hand to muffle her screams. He loved how vocal she was, wouldn’t want it any other way, but it presented an interesting challenge under certain circumstances – such as these._

_Her contracting around him tightly pushed him over the edge._

_Seeking out her eyes, he bit down hard on his tongue as he rode out the orgasmic waves with her._

_When she kissed his palm, he removed his hand from her mouth._

_Still shuddering, their breathing erratic, they shared a smile before he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her against him._

 

Making themselves presentable again later, covering up all the signs of what had transpired in the president’s cabin during the flight had been interesting and had led to quite a bit of laughter.

If anybody had thought it odd that the president, who generally preferred to be in shirt sleeves whenever he could get away with it, had exited the warm cabin in his suit jacket, they hadn’t given any indication. There had been no other way to hide the prominent, tale-telling red lipstick mark on his shoulder.

It had been worth it, though.

The memories alone were enough to arouse her right now. If only she wasn’t alone.

Glancing at the clock and deciding that he was probably still awake, she reached for her phone and dialled her husband’s number for a trip down memory lane. Frustration like this had to be shared. It would make the homecoming even sweeter.

The End.


End file.
